


untitled fragment of a Clara/Me smutfic

by Anonymous



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 11:18:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15556548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/





	untitled fragment of a Clara/Me smutfic

Me’s tongue was in Clara’s mouth when the TARDIS suddenly stood still. Me had thrown her jacket to the ground. She was about to gently push Clara onto the bed. They’d just escaped an avalanche on a snow-covered planet, and adrenaline was pulsing through their veins. They were going to work out their tension in their bedroom, but the matter of the TARDIS stopping needed to be investigated first.

It was a benign, and understandable, reason why the TARDIS stopped. After Clara and Me ran into their console room to monitor the environs outside of the TARDIS, they noticed a group of people beside what appeared to be that planet’s version of a snowmobile.

“I think the TARDIS wants us to help those people until they can be rescued,” Clara said. “That’s assuming the people think our TARDIS is a diner and not, you know, a TARDIS.”

“At least we know now why the TARDIS didn’t give us any privacy this time,” Me added.

Clara looked at Me. “Diner outfits on?”

“You know it.”

 

Using the help of their TARDIS, Clara and Me were able to feed the stranded passengers, who confirmed they had already sent out for a rescue vehicle. At the same time Me was helping Clara, Me, still frustrated, started covertly flirting with Clara. On the back of a ticket for a patron that wanted a burger and a strawberry milkshake, Me wrote “We’re still on after this.” Clara saw the note, slyly smiled, and slammed the ticket onto a ticket holder before anyone could see Me’s note on the back. Clara noticed, and nodded, when Me passed by her in the dining room portion of the diner-TARDIS, brushing her arse or her upper thighs with her fingers. Clara wished her heart was still beating, being that she was still, for lack of better words, a visible ghost, but she imagined her heart racing every time Me covertly touched her. While making milkshakes, Me whispered “You know what I want to eat” to Clara. Clara nodded as she brought her milkshake to the patron that asked for it.

Clara was able to focus on serving the patrons and making sure they were comfortable until the rescue vehicle arrived, but she wanted to get back to Me as soon as she could.

The rescue vehicle arrived after Me and Clara finished cleaned up the dining room. With all the stranded passengers out of Clara and Me’s TARDIS, Clara and Me went back into their console room, behind the dining room in their TARDIS, and launched their TARDIS back into the time vortex.

A shortcut to Clara and Me’s bedroom was located in what appeared to be a kitchen on the left side of the TARDIS. Clara and Me were heading towards the shortcut when Me grabbed Clara’s hand and pushed her against one of the diner’s murals.

Clara and Me’s TARDIS sensed Clara and Me would need some light in the dining room other than the occasional star passing by the diner. She turned the florescent lights on.

“I can’t wait, Clara. I need you now.”

Clara and Me briefly kissed.

“You can’t wait until we get back to our bedroom?” Clara asked.

Me’s left hand was circling Clara’s left kneecap. “I’ve waited long enough.”

“What about my waitress outfit?”

Me started pushing up Clara’s waitress dress. “Keep it on. I can make it work.”

Me kissed Clara again. This kiss was a longer kiss, the kiss of two people who had waited hours to attempt to get it on in private. Clara could feel Me’s heart pounding against her chest. Me’s tongue was in Clara’s mouth;

Me slid her tongue into Clara’s mouth, and Clara’s tongue met Me’s.

Clara felt a hand moving along the bottom of her skirt, then a few swift tugs. When Clara and Me finally broke away from their kiss, she noticed her waitress outfit lingered around her hips.

“No wonder you wanted me to keep my waitress dress on,” Clara said.

“I’ve had experiences hiking up a few dresses of all sorts.”

“Best to not go about it at length until we’re done.”

Me nodded. “Of course.”

Me’s fingertips started moving up Clara’s left thigh, and it felt like Clara’s thighs were parting for Me. It was as if all those subliminal messages from earlier—the failed attempt at having sex before the TARDIS landed on its own, the notes on the back of the receipts, the thigh and arse strokes, the whispers between making milkshakes—made it harder to resist Me’s touch in the moment. Clara was feeling overwhelmed, and she loved it. She needed Me to do something to cure her frustration.

And start to cure Clara’s frustration Me did. A sly smile and a finger in between Clara’s legs, circling her clit, and, to Clara’s surprise, an intense feeling started to build up in her. Clara thought she’d miss this feeling while being pulled from her time stream, but Me found a way to arouse her, as if she had never died at all. Clara’s hands fumbled along the wall, as if she were looking for invisible grips to steady herself as Me’s hand was between her legs. She beat the wall with her fist before giving up and deciding to grip Me. That was the thing, though. It wasn’t like if Clara fell, it would harm her, and certainly Me could work around Clara falling, provided some sort of freak accident didn’t happen in the moment and kill Me for a few hours. Me had that power of Clara, to make Clara lose her mind, to make Clara feel she was human again, at least while they were having sex.

The intense feeling stopped. Me stopped kissing Clara. Clara regained her sanity for the moment. A finger slid into Clara, then another. Another intense feeling began: the fingers moving inside of Clara, followed by the grip of Me’s hand grabbing on to her waitress dress. A sly smile appeared on Me’s face, and Clara began to moan as she looked up at Me’s smile. Her legs began to shake.


End file.
